


It's Just Milk

by Angevon



Series: Steam? Steam. [2]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Comeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angevon/pseuds/Angevon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji and Yosuke return to the TV World bathhouse for more sexual fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Just, you know, more of the boys getting hot together. 
> 
> This is a sequel of sorts to [Is It Hot in Here Or...](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1756319) but it's also standalone. 
> 
> A Yu Narukami version is available [here at Dreamwidth!](http://angevon.dreamwidth.org/5926.html)

The back of Souji's head had to be burning. It had to be—Yosuke'd been staring at it all day in class. And his stare was an intense one—well, as intense as he could get away with here in school without attracting too much attention, which, admittedly, wasn't too intense, but still!

Sadly, the boy was paying no notice. He hadn't so much as scratched the back of his head. Yosuke sighed. He'd learned during their lunch period that Souji had plans with someone else this afternoon. Probably Yukiko or Naoki or something. He hadn't even paid attention to who it was because it didn't really matter. He didn't have to worry about being jealous or anything. He knew Souji only had eyes for him. Or... whatever. He smiled a little at the thought. Knowing that Souji was his alone, and vice-versa, made his insides do a silly little flutter...

But it sucked because Yosuke worked tomorrow, so it'd be another two days at least before he and Souji could hang out again.

When the last bell rang, Yosuke took out his MP3 player, planning to pop on his headphones and get lost in the music. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Souji stretch languidly, cat-like, in the seat in front of him. He reclined all the way back until his head was on Yosuke's desk and he was looking at him upside-down.

Souji caught his eyes—and then grinned.

"Yeah, partner?" Yosuke asked. He tried to mute his excitement like he'd just muted his music. Even upside-down, he could recognize that the grin held promise. Perhaps Souji's plans... had changed?

Souji stretched his arms again, twisted his body a bit, and yawned. "I think," he said, "I need to go shopping at Junes today."

"Oh? What for?" Yosuke asked as neutrally as possible. There were a couple of other students around, after all. "Something for Nanako-chan?"

"Maybe," Souji continued slowly, "a big TV." He was now biting his lower lip, and his eyebrows twitched suggestively. Yosuke could actually see the action for once, because with his face still upside-down, Souji's long bangs had fallen away from his forehead.

Yosuke perked up. "Well, Junes has plenty of TVs, maybe I could... find one that's right for you?"

His boyfriend snickered. "I think I know the one I want... but come along anyway, hmm?"

* * *

They went to the electronics department, avoiding both customers and employees by stealth developed over several months of sneaking into the TV World. Soon they were at the familiar backlot, standing amid the chalk outlines drawn on the stage.

Yosuke looked at Souji with barely contained excitement. "So, uh, what's the plan today, partner?"

Souji treated him to a smoldering gaze, looking him up and down, and Yosuke squirmed a bit before his partner took his hand and led him silently into the fog.

"Bathhouse, huh?" Yosuke commented as the structure eventually appeared before them. This was where they had gone just a few days before. A return visit...

"It's the best place," Souji replied. "Already has towels."

"The castle is drafty," Yosuke admitted, "and the secret base is kind of..."

"Too noisy with those alarms," Souji said. "But there _is_ the strip club..."

Yosuke blinked at him and then his mouth kind of fell open at the thought of his partner getting up on the stage and holding onto the pole and... "No," he squeaked, and Souji laughed as if he'd known what he'd been thinking. "You're right. This is fine." B-but maybe another time...?

It wasn't long before they were shirtless, sitting on the stools, and facing each other again. This time Yosuke had put away his glasses in his jacket pocket so he wouldn't stupidly crush them again. Explaining to Teddie that he'd broken another set would be annoying.

Souji wanted to get right to kissing, but Yosuke stopped him as he leaned in. "I want to touch you," he explained with a very red face. He hadn't had a chance to explore shirtless Souji's body the last time...

His partner smiled, granting him silent permission.

Yosuke began by massaging Souji's neck. The guy liked that; he closed his eyes and released a contented sigh, almost a purr, really. Yosuke then traced down his shoulders to his biceps, stopped to squeeze his arm a little. Souji lifted the arm and flexed it for him. "Dude." Yosuke blushed. "You didn't have to do that." Souji kissed him on the jaw and Yosuke pushed him away before he got distracted—there was still much more Souji to touch.

Now Yosuke drew his fingers down Souji's bare chest, toying at the big scar there. He traced his fingers across it, noticing how the skin's texture changed. Before he realized what he was doing, he'd pulled himself over onto Souji's stool and was kissing him on the lips with his arms trapped between them. Not an overly passionate kiss, but lingering and loving. Yosuke blushed afterward and hid his face against Souji's neck. That had been a bit girly, right? How embarrassing!

Souji patted him on the back and kissed the top of his head. Yosuke looked up and was caught by his partner's affectionate gray eyes. Souji brushed away some of Yosuke's stray brown hair before kissing his forehead, then his nose, and then his lips.

Today... today Souji's candy of choice had been something raspberry-flavored. Yosuke felt a little guilty for never thinking about how his own mouth tasted. Probably not very good, but Souji never complained and, hell, his partner was always eager enough anyway. Maybe the one time he did eat a mint or something it'd throw Souji off his game. Mm, that was fun to think about...

Was raspberry better than the apple from last time? Honestly, at this point, the taste didn't matter because _oh god_ Souji was all tongue and lips and fingers tangling in his hair and _damn,_ they'd only been making out for a little bit and he already had a boner. He shifted and tried to ignore it. No way was he going to give in when they'd just barely started. 

A little while later, they paused, panting to catch their breaths. Souji put his hands on Yosuke's sides and twisted to get him to turn completely around. The new positioning confused Yosuke, but then Souji put his arms around him in an embrace from behind. It was tender and cute—dammit, he shouldn't be describing things as cute—but then he felt Souji cupping his boner through his pants and he yelped in surprise. Souji's elbows held him in place and then his partner unzipped him and put both his hands down his pants. 

Souji paused there, fingering the elastic hem of his boxers. "Is this okay?" he whispered into Yosuke's ear. His chin rested on Yosuke's shoulder.

"Fuck yeah!" Yosuke declared, way louder and with far more enthusiasm than he'd intended.

Souji laughed—Yosuke felt the rumble from his chest directly on his back, and it made him shiver. Then Souji was pulling Yosuke's boxers down and taking his cock out of his pants.

Yosuke whimpered, torn between watching and not. Watching won out. Souji's slender fingers stroked him once, lingering at the tip.

"You're already wet," Souji noted with some amusement. 

"Your fault," Yosuke muttered. 

Souji kissed his neck, then smeared his hands with the precum and started to stroke him. It wasn't like Yosuke'd imagined, to be honest. His partner's hands were callused and rough—they were manly hands, not quite as smooth as he'd pretended in his fantasies. But the pleasure came from the fact that it wasn't his own hand, it was Souji's, both of Souji's hands actually... one stroking and one toying with the head.

He wondered if this was what his partner did for himself and shuddered at the visual _that_ presented: Souji with his eyes closed, face flushed, panting, _oh god..._

Yosuke moaned and tried not to thrust, but he couldn't quite help it. Without a word, Souji drew his legs up and over Yosuke's legs to keep him in place. The movement made Yosuke aware that his partner was hard, his boner rubbing against Yosuke's back as he worked. That was kind of hot, too. What would it feel like when Souji came at his back?

But Souji began to work faster now, and soon he couldn't think of anything. He whimpered his partner's name as warning and Souji palmed his head and—and then he came, Souji catching most of it. 

While Yosuke panted to regain his senses, still trembling in pleasure from the release, Souji gripped his shoulders and shamelessly started grinding up against his back. 

"Fuck," Souji moaned, and Yosuke probably would've come right then if he hadn't already from how lewd his partner sounded.

Yosuke hunched his body over, partly from the weight and force of his partner at his back, and partly to make it easier for him to grind. Whether Souji even noticed was questionable; all Yosuke knew was that the small of his back was definitely getting wet. And his bare shoulder also felt wet for some reason. He looked and—oh god, Souji hadn't wiped his hand after catching his... Why hadn't he? That was gross, urgh...

He was distracted by Souji moaning and grinding harder, the friction from his pants rubbing his back raw. Yosuke encouraged him by calling his name, calling him partner, putting his hand over Souji's, and soon his partner was gripping his shoulders almost painfully tight and coming. After he was done, he slumped against Yosuke's back, arms over his shoulders, gasping for breath. Yosuke was actually a bit disappointed; coming against his back hadn't been as exciting as he'd imagined because Souji still had his pants on. Well, there was always next time.

Yosuke turned around and took Souji in his arms and kissed him with an open mouth, though his partner wasn't yet in any condition to respond. Yosuke enjoyed the dopey post-orgasm look on his face for a moment before taking some of the stickiness from his shoulder and smearing it across Souji's chest in revenge because that was _gross,_ why had he done that? He quickly wiped his dirtied hand on his pants with a grimace and then glanced around for the nearest towel to clean the rest off his shoulder.

Souji tittered, and Yosuke could tell by the way his shoulders heaved that he was holding in his laughter.

"What's so funny?" he demanded.

"The look on your face!" Souji said gleefully. " _Worth it._ "

Yosuke's scowl deepened. "It's _gross,_ don't do that!" 

Souji dragged a finger through the cum on his chest, and then slowly licked it clean. One of his eyebrows was raised at Yosuke the whole time.

Yosuke opened and closed his mouth, speechless. Th-that had been _hot!_ N-no, gross! No—

Before he could decide, Souji grabbed him and pulled him to his chest in a tight hug. Dammit, Yosuke thought, now some of it was on _his_ chest too, urgh... "I'm serious, Souji," he muttered into his partner's neck. "Why did you do that? There are plenty of towels around. You said so yourself!"

"Aww..." Souji played with his hair—thankfully using his clean hand. "I was hoping you'd want to go in the bathhouse with me to get cleaned up."

"Dude, there are Shadows in there... I don't wanna take a bath with them around," Yosuke said. He sighed. 

"Can we, though?" Souji looked at him hopefully. "Take a bath together?"

Yosuke stared. A bath together...? But then they'd be _completely_ naked. Compared to now, when they were only half-naked—wait. Yosuke looked down and realized he was still hanging out of his pants. He blushed and tucked himself away and zipped his pants back up. Then he looked at Souji's pants, the crotch area wet and stained. How would it have felt if Souji had been out of his pants...? D-Dammit, why was he thinking about that? His own jizz was gross but Souji's wasn't? That didn't even make sense...

"Uh..." he said smartly while his mind whirled.

"I have rubber duckies," Souji added. "Well, technically they're Nanako's, but... They're there."

...And now Yosuke was imagining Souji happily playing with rubber ducks in a very soapy bath at the Dojima residence. "You're weird, partner." But _fuck_ if he didn't want to see it in person.

"Is that a yes?" Souji asked.

"Look," Yosuke conceded, "if you can arrange the privacy, then..." 

Souji grinned at him. "Oh, I'll find a way..."

With every glance he stole at his partner while they walked towards the backlot, Yosuke really hoped he would.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, I guess I'll eventually write another sequel with them getting it on in the bath, haha...


End file.
